My Enigma
by Prophet21
Summary: Hello. This is my story how everything came to be. Well technically this is the beginning, but let's go on with what I have to say. Anyway, this is my first day at Beacon. However, it seems that the Great Oum left some challenges along the way. I just hope I could survive thse four years. [OCXRUBY] Dedicated to Monty Oum.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. If you read the former story The Life of Brutus, I should inform you that I have deleted it. Reason why is because I had a Beta go over some issues. To be honest, I need a lot of work. However, that will not stop me from making a new one. Only this time, I will try my best to make this story enjoyable. I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. All property belongs to Rooster Teeth. So without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Intro:** **My Beginning**

 **Beta's P.O.V.**

' _This has to be the worst day... of all time'_ , I thought to myself as I sat on the cold, metallic floor. I sighed angrily, staring nervously at my suit case, or what remained of it. I had a recent incident with a faunas who was pissed off because someone, not saying who, spilled hot coffee on his crotch. So in return, he returned his "gratitude" by tearing apart my suitcase with his claws. What's worse, I had to carry _all_ my stuff in my arms as I hurried towards my destination.

And if your asking where, I'll tell you. I'm an airship to reach Beacon, a prosperous Huntsman academy. I received a letter two weeks prior while I attended Signal Academy. I was informed by one of my instructors that I was being sent to Beacon three years earlier. The reason why is unknown, other then Ozpin requested for my admittance.

I found this quite perplexing as to why a headmaster of Beacon Academy would ask _me_ , out of everyone else. Don't get me wrong I'm excited as every other person in this world, it's just that I'm anxious about the selection. To tell you the truth I wish that I wasn't selected to proceed to Beacon. Out of all the highly experienced students, I'm the only one who isn't qualified to be a Huntsman.

I have no fighting style, no strategy, no strength, and I certainly don't know how to use my own aura. Out of the four flaws I listed, the only two methods I obtained was weapon modification and Dust alchemy. Though I suppose "weapon medication" is just another term for jury rigging. As for my knowledge of Dust, let's just say there was an incident relating to a fire in one of the classrooms. After the fire was extinguished, I was permanently banned from using or experimenting with dust; unless I was supervised by a partner or teacher.

Despite everything that occurred, I wasn't going to let that bring me down. So here I was, sitting on the floor of the airship, slowing making its way to Beacon. I stood up, turning around as I stared at the scenery below. A smile crept up as I continued to gaze as the passing by city, waving goodbye as the gap between the airship and us grew longer.

Before I could gaze any further a news report blared out about a recent attack of the Faunas Civil Right's Movement by the White Fang, along with the mentioning of Roman Torchwick. However, the anchorwoman's speech was cut short as a holographic image of a blonde women appeared. Curious, I took a couple of steps closer so I could hear what she had to announce.

" _Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it_ ", she stated calmly.

' _I highly doubt that',_ I thought negatively, crossing my arms in dissatisfaction.

" _You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world",_ she added before dissipating. Then everyone made a commotion as they all leaned towards the mirror, staring at their formal school, Signal Academy. Though not everyone appreciated the view, as one of the passengers held his hand over his mouth to hold in the contents of his stomach.

I stepped aside as said student lurched passed me and two girls, one being a blonde with flowing hair and a smaller girl whose hair tips are dyed red. Not a minute after the boy passed they both caused a ruckus as they kept their distance away from the vomit. "This is going to be a long day", I muttered in disappointment, hoping that I could survive the challenges that Oum prepared.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any complaints or comments, please PM me so I could attend to the issue. Please review the chapter, I would greatly accept feedback or comments. Until next time, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I'm here with an update to the chapter. Sorry that this took longer to type. I had to make sure that I was free for the weekend. Now that I'm here, sit back and relax as the chapter commences.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome To Beacon**

 **Beta's P.O.V.**

' _Finally, we've landed. Now I can get away from the blonde boy',_ I thought as I ran past the crowd of students, shoving them aside as the doors opened. I than skidded to a stop, my eyes widening in awe. In front of me was _the_ Beacon Academy, a facility that was beautiful as it was colossal. Besides the expansive academy, there were numerous students roaming about as each of them came from diverse cultures and continents. This is truly the prestigious academy Glynda claimed in her monologue.

I would have just stood here in the courtyard all day daydreaming, unfortunately I was brought back by a sudden commotion. I scanned the courtyard hesitantly before stopping at a pair of students. One of them was splayed on the ground, muttering an apology while the girl in white stomped away, the servants carrying several suitcases. I failed to notice a third individual walking away as I decided to help the girl out as she sat on the ground in defeat.

"Hey! Do you need any help", I asked, standing above the defeated girl. As she looked up, I couldn't help but notice how young she was, but what gained my attention were her silver eyes. Never in my life have I seen anyone with those eye colors. Though the longer I stared the more awkward the situation got. I jerked my head towards the sky, a faint warmth spreading across my face.

"I-I'm fine, just having a rough day that's all", she responded, scratching the back of her head. I offered my hand towards her in assistance, in which she kindly accepted. Now as she stood at full height, I observed that she was a couple of inches smaller.

"I'm Ruby", she declared.

"Beta, Beta Rodriguez", I announced

We both fidgeted around as we awkwardly stood there, unable to spark a conversation. Though the silence broke when the blonde boy from the airship stood in front of us.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship", she asked as she snorted in amusement. I for one found the memory... unpleasant as I was _almost_ the victim of his stomach contents. Nevertheless I understood that he meant to harm to any one, no matter the puke. But that doesn't mean I'm safe to be anywhere near him when we're on an aerial vehicle.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!", he exclaimed. We three took it upon ourselves to stroll around the academy in hope that we would find the amphitheater. But it came to me a few minutes go that we were lost, I just didn't feel like telling them.

"Look, I'm sorry, vomit-boy was the first thing to come in mind", Ruby mentioned.

"I for one felt that Vomit-boy actually suites him, no offense", I commented, walking in front of the two.

"Oh yeah, well what if I called you Crater Face?", Juane remarked.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

I sighed in annoyance as they bickered on about what happened earlier. At times I feel that I was once a reincarnation of a sloth, and that Oum cursed me to become a human, that my laziness would have its consequence. And here I was, listening to Vomit-Boy and Crater Face as we walked around the facility.

I managed to drone out the two as a butterfly crossed my vision, fluttering in the air without a care. ' _I am totally envying that butterfly',_ I thought as the pair mentioned their names and weapons, to which I really didn't feel was necessary. Why carry your weapons around in public knowing that nothing is going to happen. Than again, life just loves to prove me wrong.

"Beta, what's your weapon", Ruby asked.

"What?"

"Your weapon, what's your weapon?", she asked once more.

I hesitated for a while before reaching down into my nonexistent suitcase. I slowly let my cods rotate as I searched through my thoughts, my hand grasping the air. I than came into a grim realization as my eyes widened in horror. I slowly fell to my knees, handing my head in shame and embarrassment.

"Beta, are you alright", she inquired.

"I lost them."

"What?"

"I left them in the airship when I ran outside to get away from the puke", I stated dreadfully.

"You can go back and get them if you run fast enough", she offered kindly.

My fear was soon replaced by hope as I quickly rose to my feet, my head held high. I was about to turn around and head back to the airship until I suddenly stopped in my tracks. From a distance I could see the airship, flying away as it slowly grew farther into the horizon. My arms drooped to the sides as I stared straight at the sky, my hope gone out the shoot.

"Huh... Hey, where are we going", Ruby asked, looking around.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you", Jaune uttered.

The rest of the conversation was a blur as I silently sniffled, not caring whether or not they saw me. Either way, nothing would ever be the same. What am I going to do for initiation if I have no guns, more importantly how am I going to survive. I soon followed the pair as they continued to walk as I moseyed behind in worry. ' _Oum, if you can hear me, answer my pray",_ I thought. ' _Please return my weapons to me no matter the price, just do it for remnants sake._ '

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the chapter, I appreciate it. Please review my story or else you'll make Ruby cry. But seriously though, a review or simple comment would suffice, I really need to know what you think of it. I'll see you all next time in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Reviewers. Sorry that I couldn't update this any sooner. I couldn't find the time to update this due to school and a lack of creativity. Nonetheless, I prevailed. But for those of you who watched the newest RWBY episode of Volume 3 Episode 11, I just wanted to say I wasn't prepared for it. Needless to say, I cried for a couple of minutes. Anyway, without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Beta's P.O.V.**

After wandering aimlessly through the academy we finally managed to find the amphitheater. As we strolled underneath the arch, Ruby made a sudden stop, scanning the crowd. I took a few steps forward, scanning the crowd with her before spotting one of the occupants waving at her, a blonde girl. But what caught my attention was the ridiculous amount of hair she had.

'Maybe she's a friend of Ruby', I thought. Ruby then bid us farewell before rushing off towards the blonde girl. I stared at the two, curious as they interacted with each other as if they were sibling. I couldn't hear what Jaune was saying as I was more focused on the pair as they talked, though it seemed that Ruby looked irritated. Though i slowly lost interest as they continued talking. I turned around and turned towards Jaune, hoping to start a conversation, only to realize he wasn't there.

"Great, alone again", I muttered sarcastically, sighing in defeat. I walked over to the side of the building, hoping no one wouldn't notice me. To be honest, I'm not much of a people's person. I never was great at social interactions, which caused me to become a stray. Nonetheless, I have to talk to unknown individuals because life requires me to do so. Fuck you life.

Either way, I now leaned against the wall, scanning the room aimlessly, hoping for sign of interest. As I slowly gazed upon the silhouetted crowd, something diverted my attention. Near the entrance of the amphitheater underneath its arc was a feline, a Ragdoll cat to be exact, sitting on its haunches. It had soft streaks of brown down its back followed by a couple black blotches. The face was smothered in black, a few tints of white flourished just along the black outlines. But the feature that interested me the most were its eyes.

Instead of the common azure eyes, or even a yellow or green, two pure white orbs stared into mine, its gaze unmoving. I tested this by taking several steps to the left, and then to my original spot. Those white eyes followed me no matter where I went, despite the countless students amassed into one area. Though I believe my request was answered as the cat stood erect on its paws and walked away, disappearing around the corner.

I was immediately brought back to reality when the microphone's electronic buzz silenced the murmurs amongst the crowd, their gazed locked onto the supposed headmaster. Alongside him was Glynda Goodwitch, who regarded the crowd of students with a stern glare. The headmaster scanned the room once more before commencing his speech.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief," He stated," You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction." he declaimed drearily," You assume knowledge will prove free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He then stepped aside as Glynda announced that the student body will gather in the ballroom.

'Despite the 'motivating' speech, there was something about him that seemed off. As if he held something else in mind, a secret to be untold to us', I thought suspiciously. Nonetheless, I made my way out as everyone walked through the arch. My only concern was for the fact I had forgotten my personal items and clothing on the airship. But I was brought back to reality when someone gripped my shoulder.I turned back and saw Glynda Goodwitch, the riding crop clutched tightly in her right hand. I slightly winced at her stern gaze fixated on me, my anxiety slowy rose.

"Mr. Ramirez, you have been requested at Ozpin's Office.", she stated. "I'll guide you there since you're unaware of Beacon's layout."

After that we both walked away from the amphitheater, walking along the pathway that lead towards the suppose Beacon Tower. But as we trekked towards the huge communication array, I noticed that her expression was stern and yet, showed... doubt. Then again, she's not the only individual who held that emotion.

 ** _Beacon Tower..._**

As we exited out of the elevator I gasped as I looked above, massive gears were0 churning rhythmically. And as I gazed through the windows, I felt a wave a reassurance as the landscape of Beacon shimmered beautifully. But as soon as I felt calm, reality kicked in as Glynda caught my attention, motioning that I step forward.

"Do you know why you've been brought here", Ozpin asked me, taking a sip from his mug.

"I was sent an invitation to come here, personally on your behalf", I replied anxiously. Truth be told I was wondering why he sent the letter of acceptance, besides its lack of content.

"I'm fully aware of the letter I've sent, but why do _you_ think I've brought you here", he asked once more, his voice sounding distant.

"Honestly I don't know why you've brought me here, let alone send me an invitation", I responded. After I was accepted to Beacon, I took the entrance exam, barely passing with minimal errors.

"Ozpin brought you here because of your abnormal incidents documented during your time in Signal Academy. I still can't comprehend how you managed to stay within the facility after-", she proclaim sternly, but stopped halfway when Ozpin coughed.

"From what I've read, you caused a fire by mixing several beakers containing grounded dust. Would you care to elaborate on the incident?", he inquired, scanning though his scroll.

"I was j-just trying to find the right concoction by using fire and ice Dust, though it seemed I may have used a bit _too_ much fire dust."

"How about when you fired an experimental dust round that pierced through several walls, leaving behind an acidic residue!", Glynda demanded, baffled that a random mixture of dust caused the effect.

"I was completely surprised by the outcome myself, though later I was told not to use the formula again due to health risks".

I began to feel uncomfortable, my anxiety slowly rising as Ozpin read my incidents. Maybe this is why I was brought here, to be ridiculed of my mistakes before being sent back as a failure.

"Of course I could list other events, but that's not why I brought you here. I'm concerned about what happened during combat class", he declared frigidly, leaning forward.

"Why would you want to know about that, surely you've read the file", I stated. "Besides, I only fractured my right arm."

"We'll discuss this when you've proven your part. Until then, head back towards the ballroom. We don't want to witness any casualties tomorrow morning", Ozpin said before dismissing me.

As I entered the elevator, I looked back one more time, seeing as how I might not come here again. But there was something off about them, given by the atmosphere when they- we were discussing my accidents. As though there was something else that happened, something that I wasn't aware of. I'll worry about the discussion later, right now I need to get some shut eye.

And as the doors closed, I thought of what would happen if I actually did pass the initiation. Would I be recognizable? How would I become the best? Would I be in a team? So many thoughts ran through my head. But as a man once said," Good things come to those who wait".

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. My fault. If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review. If not, grimm shall come to your home and maul. Until next time, I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I'm back to bring you another chapter for your entertainment. Be advised that I may take a long time in doing so, but at least I managed to type it. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: **

**Beta's P.O.V.**

When I slept in the ballroom last night I was expecting utter hormonal chaos. Instead, I witnessed as several shirtless gentleman flexed their muscles, hoping to gain some attention while the night remained young . There were some minor confrontations, but it quickly ceased into silence. The surrounding individuals slept soundly later on as the sky descended into darkness, everyone except for me. Even as I closed my eyes, my cursed body wouldn't allow me to rest at ease. I was so used to sleeping alone within my own room that I never thought I would ever be in a single building with a multitude of individuals. This may be the reason why I feel like a sloth who just recently crashed trying to stay up all night with nothing but coffee.

I slowly sat up, the lack of sleep left me feeling dopey. As I glanced at the wave of hibernating animals, a majority of them either woke up, already left or tried to stir their fellow neighbors from the soothing clutches of slumber. Realizing my fate has been set I decided to stand up, walking towards the nearest windows.

Because of the mishap with my luggage: I had to sleep in my current attire. But in hindsight, they proved to be quite uncomfortable. Then again, they were my favorite style of clothing(despite various preferences my mother suggested before my leave).

I wore a cotton white T-shirt adorned with a shell of a turtle. Below the hem of the shirt covering my legs were a pair of yellow cargo pants, which I may add is offers movement. Along with the semi-comfortable pants, a tool belt is strapped across the waist to provide a secure grip.

Anyway, after waking up I decided to head over to the cafeteria for a quick bite. Unfortunately I decided not to, seeing as there was no room left to sit and because I'm shy. Which was probably why I felt like the black sheep of the herd, no offense to any faunus who could read minds.

I was about to head out for a quick stroll when i felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, i faced a dude who looked like a delivery person, beside him was a package that was roughly about four feet in height and a fifth in width. He wore a white uniform with a black slash across the chest. Within the slash were the words "Vale's Trusted Delivery".

"Uh… May I help you sir?"

"Do you happen to be a Beta Brass Ramirez?"

"Yes. Is there something that you need to deliver?", I asked him kindly.

"This package was sent by your mother. She highly expressed that you read this letter.", he stated, a hint of fear within his voice before walking away, the package left in his wake.

I was dumbfounded, looking down at the large package before me, than staring at the letter in hand. Deciding that the man's words was a warning, I opened the envelope before proceeding to read its contents.

 _"Dear Son,_

 _How are you? I know that you were away from home for only a day, but I miss you already. From the moment you left home I cried. Not because of the endearing sadness, but with great pride. From the moment you were born I knew that you were destined for something great. Despite the numerous complaints from Signal regarding several fires, weapon misfires, and freezing one of the faculty members, you were determined to prevail. This wouldn't have been proven for a fact that you managed to enter Beacon, a privileged academy._ _¡Mi hijo! Estas muy precioso. Buenas suertes Beta._

 _P.S._

 _You forgot your stuff on the airhship, seeing as how it was sent here for safety. Since you can't manage to bring them without losing it in the first place, I sent them back to you. Besides, a Huntsman can't fight without his weapons_

 _Love, Your Madre."_

After nearing the end of the letter, I took a deep breath in, trying my best not to cry. After so many years, my mother always took care me even though we fell through hardships. But after reading this letter, I remembered why I came to become. So that I make my mother proud of her son by being a hero, a Huntsman. But my train of thought ended when I suddenly remembered that first year students had to be prepared within the locker room. So without any further distractions, I grabbed the package before dashing off. Though it would probably help if I asked for directions.

 _ **Locker Room...**_

It took a while to find the locker room, seeing as how Beacon had a very large campus. Nonetheless, I managed to ask a couple of individuals before they pointed towards a facility. As I walked inside, I've noticed that it was entirely empty. Seeing this as an opportunity, I quickly tore into the package, shredding the outer layer. Once that was done, I dug through the Styrofoam peanuts before finding the thing I was looking for. I quickly pulled out the metallic object, admiring is sheer size.

" _Gracias mama, now I won't die so quickly_ ", I thought, my hopes raised.

" _Now then, I believe it's time to have a quick change before heading out to Beacon's Cliff."_

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction. I know that I took a very long time. I apologize for that sincerely. Please leave a review. If not, then I will be extremely disappointed. Until next time.**


End file.
